Buffy's Christmas Gift
by LongLiveP3Glee
Summary: Buffy Sees what life would have been like had she not come back to life.


Buffy's Christmas Gift

By Dezi AKA- Spazmaticstitch

Unfortunately, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, The show would continue to season 70! & I'd be a millionaire!:)

Timeline-Christmas in season 6  
Told from Buffy's POV.  
The song is Do they Know it's Christmas By Band Aid

Christmas is supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. So why do I feel so depressed. Well, lets see, Giles abandoned me, Spikes driving me crazy, Willow's going crazy, Dawn's a whiny ungrateful little brat, I have no money, Can't afford gifts, or a tree, heck, I can barely afford food! Maybe my friends would have been better off if they just left me dead!

You know that's not true!Who said that? I jumped. A Man dressed in black stood beside me.  
I did, I'm carl, Your guide for the evening.  
Huh...what are you talking about, Why do I need a guide? I asked.  
Well, you think everything would be better if you never came back, & I must show you just how wrong you are! Carl explained.  
Yeah, sure, what, have I been abducted by ghosts, forced to live through my own version of A Christmas Carol  
Well... Yes, actually. Now come. Carl pulled me by the hand.  
Then, a light flashed, & My living room vanished.

I found myself in the Magic Box. Anya was working at the cash register. Xander was sitting at the table.  
Hey, Guys, what just happened? I asked.  
No one answered me. Hey, can you hear me? I yelled.  
They never moved.  
Great, I'm a ghost! I don't remember dying again, so what's going on? I called out to no one.  
I didn't seem to be getting any information on what the hell was going on, so I took a seat at the table & watched my friends.

_Xander, did you buy a christmas tree yet? Anya asked.  
No, why bother, I don't even want to celebrate Christmas this year! Xander snapped. But its traditional! Anya responded.  
I don't care! Xander yelled.  
Fine, Can we at least have sex tonight? Anya asked.  
Sure, nothing better to do. Xander answered bitterly.  
_  
What was wrong with them? Why were they so... angry.?  
Suddenly, I found myself in my kitchen.  
OK, what the hell is going on?  
Hey, Carl are you here, what are you doing to me? I asked.  
No one answered.  
That's when I noticed the kitchen was different. It was empty.  
I walked into the living room, & found it empty as well as a mess. The windows were boarded up, & the place was filthy!  
Hey, what the hell did you do to my house? I asked.  
Again, no answer. I started to climb the stairs, when there was a loud crack. The stairs collapsed, & I found myself on the floor In the middle of the rubble. I stood up & ran to the front door, flinging it open. I walked out, looked up at the house & gasped. The entire top level had been burnt!  
Ok, who burned down my house?  
I glanced around the neighborhood.  
While I'm at it, who destroyed the entire neighborhood?  
& where are Willow & Dawn?

The light flashed again & I was in the cemetery.  
OK, this is starting to get on my nerves! I yelled.  
I looked down & gasped. The headstones at my feet were mine...& Willow's!  
Hey, I'm not dead anymore, didn't they remove my stone...& since when did Willow die? I looked up. no one answered me as usual. Everything around me was dead, & gray. The trees, the grass,... Hey, when was the apocalypse?

I Suddenly flashed to a bright sunny day, in the same spot. With only my headstone, however.  
I saw Spike, put flowers down. He had a blanket over himself, & He was crying.  
Suddenly, he tossed the blanket back, & began to smoke. He instantly burst into flames.  
I shrieked.   
I fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face.  
Spike, I'm sorry...  
I was interrupted by a flash.  
Then I was at the Bronze. Or, what was left of it. Everything had been destroyed.  
I could here music playing somewhere:

It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid...

Who are they kidding, my world is ruined, & there's no need to be afraid, yeah right!. The song continued:

We let in light, & we banish shade.. & in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy, throw your arms around the world at christmas time!

Ok, what's going on, I don't get any of this, I'm in some post-apocalyptic nightmare world where my best friend is dead & the vampire I have a serious crush on just committed suicide, What does this mean?

There's a world outside your window, & it's a world of dread & fear,  
Where the only water flowing, is the bitter sting of tears,  
& the christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom

Yeah, that resembles this place pretty well, now how do I get back home?

Well tonight, thank god it's them, instead of you!But it is me! I growled at the guy singing.

There won't be snow in africa this christmas time...  
Yeah, well there won't be any in Sunnydale either!

The greatest gift they'll get this year is life!

I just stood there, silent for a moment.  
You're trying to tell me that coming back to life is a gift? I questioned.  
Now you're getting it!  
I looked down to see a small gray cat looking up at me.  
Did you say something? I asked.  
Yes, you are catching on quite well now  
The cat answered.  
Great, a talking cat! I mumbled.  
Hey, I don't take insults very well, watch what you say! The cat snapped.  
Whatever, look, what do you want, why are you showing me all this? I asked.  
This is what christmas would have been like if Willow Rosenberg hadn't brought you back to life. The cat explained.  
I was speechless. Willow..would have... died? I gasped.  
Yes, she went out one night, not really caring anymore, & was attacked by a demon. Sunnydale is over run with them now, & Spike couldn't take the pain of loosing you, so he killed himself at your grave, Xander & Anya are alive, But very bitter, & Sex is all that's left of there relationship. The cat told me.  
What happened to Giles, & Dawn?  
Giles went back to england, He was so depressed, he got back into magic with Ethan Rayne, Ethan killed him. Dawn went out one night, & met a boy. She found out he was a vampire, & asked him to turn her.  
She's a vampire? I gasped.  
No, not anymore, Xander staked her. The cat explained.  
I gasped. this could not be happening.  
Fix this, send me back! I shouted.  
Are you ready to live, to except the gift you have been given?  
I said quickly.  
Very well The cat said, & vanished.

Do they know its christmas time at all?

I woke up in my living room with that damn song stuck in my head.  
I looked around.. All my stuff was back! The furniture was still where I'd remembered, & the windows were intact, with sun streaming through! I was back!  
I went to stand up, & noticed the cat sleeping at my feet.  
Hey, thanks, kitty! I whispered.  
The cat looked at me, stretched, yawned, & said   
It was just a normal cat now.  
Morning, Buff! I heard Willows voice call from the hall.  
I shouted, running to her. I flung my arms around her in a tight embrace.  
Buffy, what's up, are you ok? Willow asked, looking confused.  
Everything's fine, & I want to thank you! I shouted, grinning.  
For what? Willow asked.  
For bringing me back to life, Thank you so much! I hugged her again..  
Tears ran down Willows face. I never thought you'd ever forgive me for that, are you really happy you're here?  
Of course, you gave me the greatest gift I've ever gotten, you gave me my life back, & I don't care where I was when I was dead, Because nothing compares to how loved & excepted I feel here with you guys! I explained.  
Willow looked like she was going to have a break down, when the doorbell rang.  
I skipped over to answer it.  
Hey, Xander, Anya,, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, Happy Halloween, & everything else! I exclaimed, pulling my two friends inside.  
AH Buff, Halloween was two months ago, & what the hell did you have for breakfast this morning, 9 espressos, & 25 cappuccinos? Xander asked, giggling.  
No, I'm just in a really good mood today, its christmas, & I'm actually alive to celebrate it!  
Buffy... Did you just say, you're glad you're alive? Xander gasped.  
Of course, that's what I just told Willow, I'm so glad you guys did that spell & brought me back!  
Now Xander had tears in his eyes.  
You have no Idea how glad I am to hear that, Buffy!  
I gasped, when I heard the voice. I looked up toward the door, & saw Giles, grinning like a madman.  
Giles!!!.... Merry Christmas! I shouted as I hugged him.  
Merry Christmas Buffy! He smiled at me

When everyone had arrived, we exchanged gifts, & had dinner, which I prepared much better than that horrible year with the indians at Giles place!  
I looked around at my friends, my family. I knew I was right where I belonged. I was finally happy again.

Spike stood up suddenly. I'd like to make a toast, to the best present any of us have ever received, Welcome home, Buffy!  
I could feel my cheeks growing red. Thanks Spike, It's great to be back!  
Everyone chose that moment to dive on my. I was squished inside a group hug. Guys... I have to breathe, ya know! I said, giggling.  
Sure thing Buff, We love you, ya know! Xander grinned.  
I know, & I love you guys too!

Spike wandered over to the stereo, & clicked it on, looking for christmas music.  
The first thing that came on caught my attention.

Let them know its Christmas time again!

I grinned.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
